One Last Gift
by thisisbrittana
Summary: Santana can't bear to spend Christmas in Lima this year, but she has a gift to give Brittany before she leaves.


****A/N: Thanks to WankyBrittana and Lanter for reviewing my first fic, and to everyone that read it! Here's another one-shot. Christmas theme this time.

**Santana's POV**

Every year since we were 7, Britt and I spent Christmas Eve at my house. She would sneak away from her family get together after dinner to watch "A Christmas Story", drink cocoa, and make a crazy, 3 story gingerbread house with me. Even when she was dating Artie she found the time. She told me, "San, I could never not be here. It's our thing." But this year is different. Sam knows that we dated; Artie didn't know we were hooking up. So this year, she is spending it at her family's with Sam. I begged my parents to let us spend the holidays in Miami with our cousins. It took them much convincing, but they finally caved once they realized I would be a complete wreck if I stayed in Lima.

Our flight was early Christmas Eve, and I was just about packed and ready to go. There was one thing left I needed to do. I reached into the top drawer of my desk and found the little wrapped box. I had saved up for two years. I had wanted to give her something special this year. I still want her to have it, hoping it's not the last gift I get to give her. So I pulled on my winter boots and my parka and set off to her house.

As my car pulls up curbside I can see through the front window. They are sitting around the dining room table, having breakfast. Brittany sits on the left, smiling while drinking a glass of orange juice. She probably put some cut up bananas in it, like she always does. Then when she's done drinking it she would tilt her head back to try to get the banana to fall down into her mouth. It was adorable. He is sitting next to her. I can't bear to see it, so I look down at the present in my hands. I think back to the moment I decided to buy it for her.

_"Look, San. It's so pretty," said Brittany. Her face pressed up against the glass. "It reminds me of that day you sang to me." _

_"Which one? I sang you many songs because I'm the greatest girlfriend in the whole wide world."_

_"You know which one. It was my favorite. It's when I realized you loved me just as much as I have always loved you."_

I take one last look inside the house. _Just get it over with. It will be easier once you're on that plane and in another state. You can forget about the fact that it's Christmas. When everyone is gathered around the fake tree, you can look out across the balcony at the ocean and pretend it's July._ I step out of the car and try to make as little noise as possible. I walk around to the other side of the door so no one can see me, and I'll make a quick getaway. Once I drop the box on a spot under the eave that isn't wet with snow, I stride back to my car and drive off.

As I sit at the first red light, I send Britt a quick text.

To Britt-Britt (9:47am): Look outside the front door. Wait until you're alone to unwrap it.

I put my phone away and focus on forgetting Christmas.

**Brittany's POV**

Just as we're all getting up to clear the table I feel my pocket vibrate. I drop the plates in my hand down to the table and reach for my phone. "Everything alright?" Sam asks.

I see the text from Santana. I am so glad to hear from her. We haven't talked since she left after the musical. "Yea, it's just one of those spam texts saying I won a free gift card. So annoying." I'm hoping he didn't see the smile on my face when I read the text. "Could you bring these into the kitchen? I just need to use the bathroom."

"Sure thing."

I race to the front door once his back is turned. As quietly as I can, I open the door to find the cutest little present wrapped in unicorn wrapping paper. Cradling it in my hands, I run upstairs to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I drop the lid to the toilet and sit down. _I can't believe she got me a present this year. No, I can't believe I didn't give her one. I'm so stupid. I've been too wrapped up in spending time with Sam._ I start to open the box and on top of the tiny velvet pouch is a small note card.

Brittany,

Even though we are not together and I can't be with you this Christmas, I want you to have this. Just know that I still love you so much and I'm sorry. He better be good to you. I know it's not my place, but could I just ask for one thing? He's not allowed to make the gingerbread house with you; that was always our thing. It could be your Christmas present to me. Have a good new year and maybe we can see each other sometime in the spring. If you want to.

Love, Santana

I open the pouch, and into my palm falls the shiniest silver necklace. Attached is a pendant of a bird, on the back, it is etched "like never before". I quickly realize I will not be able to stop the tears from falling or from the entire house from hearing my sobs. I jump up to turn on the faucet. I sit back down and let myself cry. I miss her so much. Nothing feels right anymore. I start to choke on my sobs. I just want to hold her. I want to wrap my arms around her neck, press my lips to her temple, and smell her coconut shampoo. I wish I was with her today. But Sam is here. There's no way I could leave without him knowing. Maybe my dad can help me out. I rinse my face hoping it will take away the redness from my eyes and go to my room to hide the necklace.

Once downstairs, I see my dad at the sink washing some bowls. "Hey dad, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure honeybee, what's up?"

"I need your help, but you might not like why."

His face falls, "Oh no, Britt. Please tell me it's not what I think it is. I'm going to kill that boy." He throws down a rag and turns around to make sure no one is within earshot. "I knew there was a reason I liked you dating Santana, you know, besides that you two were perfect for each other. Where's Sam? I need to have a talk with him, right now."

"No, no, no. Dad, it's not that. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, thank god. Britt, I don't know what I would have done." He gives me a big hug. "I'm sorry about what I said. You're with Sam now, so I shouldn't have mentioned Santana. I know it's still a sore spot."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have to see her today, but Sam's here."

"Honeybee, don't be doing something you shouldn't. I know you love her, but don't be going behind his back on this. It's not right.

I hang my head and try to find the words to explain what I'm thinking. "I just…we always see each other on Christmas Eve. She's still my best friend." _She's my everything. She's more important than Sam._

"How about this: I'll tell Sam that it's tradition for the men to go out back into the woods and chop some wood or something. I'll have him out there for an hour, enough logs to keep the fire going all week."

"Thank you so much, daddy! I promise you, I'll be right back."

"Go on." He gives me a kiss on the cheek; I grab my coat, and head out the front door.

As I make the left turn onto Santana's street, I see a black SUV heading toward me. The same SUV her dad drives. I slow down to watch it as it passes. I see Santana in the back seat, her head resting on the window. Where are they going? It's Christmas Eve. I pull over to the side of the road and grab my phone.

To San (10:34am): Where are you going? You just drove by me

From San (10:35am): To the airport. We're going to Miami for the week.

To San (10:35am): Can you make a quick stop? I'll follow you

**Santana's POV**

I shouldn't. This will make it harder. But I know Britt, and she'll follow us to the airport if I don't.

"Dad, can we stop and get some coffee? We have time."

"I guess so. I could use a pick-me-up myself"

He pulls into the Mobil, and I can see Britt behind us in her car. "Could you get mine for me? I'm going to stay here."

"What's wrong with your legs? They seemed to work five minutes ago."

"Oh come on! Please, dad? I just need to-"

"I'm kidding, mija. We'll be right back." My parents leave to go inside, and I see Britt park a few spots down. She gets out, looking as beautiful as ever. It eases my heart, but then begins to ache. It reminds me that I can't see her every day. I take a step towards her. As she stands with her hands in her pocket, she opens her mouth to speak.

"I…I got your gift." I can see her eyes shining, brimming with tears.

"Do you like it?"

She nods her head, and continues to nod. I can see that she's beginning to choke up. She pulls her hands from her pockets and takes three swift steps towards me. Before I know it she is hugging me with all her force. I can feel her body shake, trying to hold everything in.

"It's okay, Britt." I wrap my arms around her waist and rub her back.

"I don't want you to leave." I hear her whisper next to my ear.

"I have to, Britt. I can't stay here this year." As her sobs begin to subside, I grab her arms and move her back, so she can face me. "You're with Sam, it wouldn't be right. And it's too hard."

"But it's our thing."

"It is. Maybe we can do it next year." I rub my thumb across the back of her hand. "But if you're still with Sam…if you decide you want to follow him where he goes after you graduate…" My eyes well up at the thought. "If you…decide that you want to stay with him…" I can't even finish the sentence. I can't stop imagining her off at some college with him. Having to see her Facebook updates about all the things they do together, while I sit in my room alone. And then they get married, and have kids while I try not to see her face in every girl I meet.

"No." I am shaken out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"No. I don't want to stay with him. I don't want to still be with him a year from now."

"Britt-"

"I'm sorry for dating someone else so soon. I'm sorry that I was so sad when you were gone. It should have been enough to just be able to call you my girlfriend."

"But I wasn't there for you. I can't spend enough time with you."

"What good is spending time with someone else? Just so there's someone to sit next to? Just someone to talk to? Someone to kiss?"

I shudder and close my eyes at those words.

"There's no point if it's not you. I shouldn't have done it. I'm leading him on."

"So you still love me?"

"Of course! San, I never stopped. I'm sorry for making you think otherwise." She pulls me back into a hug. "Can we try again? I don't want to not be your girlfriend anymore."

"Please." I lean into her neck, smelling her vanilla body lotion. "I miss you so much"

"Yea, me too."

My parents walk, coffee in hand, back to the car. "Hey there, Brittany. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Lopez." She turns back to me, and looks me in the eyes. "So you're leaving for a whole week?"

"Yea, but hey it'll be good practice for getting back into the whole long distance thing again. Plus, you have some business to take care of here, right? Unless you change your mind."

"No, no! San, I mean it. I love you, like never before. I'll break up with him as soon as I get home."

"What? No, Britt, you can't do that today. It's Christmas Eve. I may not like the guy right now, or since I found out for that matter, but you can't break up with someone this time of year. Just wait until the day after."

"Are you sure? That's a long time from now."

"I'm sure. Just keep the kisses to his cheek, okay?"

"Can I kiss _you _now?"

I nod frantically, and she grabs me by the neck. Her lips taste just as I remembered. As her tongue grazes mine, everything feels right again. I try to stop from moaning in this very public gas station.

"I love you, and thank you for my present. It's so beautiful."

"You're welcome, Britt. Now I can start saving up for your next piece of Christmas jewelry." I send her a wink and press a quick peck to her lips. I can see her eyes widen, wondering if there was a meaning behind that statement. She smiles and kisses me back.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything this year. I guess I thought you wouldn't want to be reminded that weren't together."

"That doesn't matter, Britt. You just gave me the greatest gift. I got my girl back." I grin while nudging her with my elbow. "We've got to get going."

"I love you. Call me when you land, okay?

"Sure thing, babe. And be sure to tell Trouty that I forgive him for macking on my girlfriend."

I get into the car, and roll down my window. "I love you. Thank you for coming back for me…and on Christmas Eve."

She leans in to give me one last kiss. "It's our thing."


End file.
